narutofandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
COGLIONE A TUA SAORELLA!!! MI HAI STANCATO!!!! FUORI DALLA WIKI PENSA ALLA TUA!!!! CAZZO MA CHI TI CREDI DI ESSERE!!!!! DarioAD (Tientelà la firma!)36750dennis 11:56, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Scusa un momento. Che cazzo vuoi da me che ogni volta cerchi di scatenare chissà che litigio? Ho detto solo che mi sembrava strano che non la conoscessi e che se non ho specificato mi sembra ovvio che sia quella più usata non trovi??? E se permetti non ti avevo chiesto se mi dicevi come mettere la tabella, ma se mi dicevi come mettere l'immagine. E smettila di rimproverarmi per quella cazzo di firma!!! 36750dennis 15:59, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Senti, siccome stai diventando sempre più demente lascia perdere, e vaffanculo tu, la firma di merda e siccome sei così coglione da non capire che sono io quando ti scrivo la capra senza neurone sei tu! E se non ti piace Naruto perchè cazzo ti iscrivi? Puoi sputtanarmi quanto vuoi ma siccome ti ho chiesto di cercare di essere un pò più gentile questo non centra un cazzo con l'essere piagnucolone! A quanto pare con te non si può parlare, ho cercato più volte di non arrivare a questo punto ma se ho a che fare con un demente senza cervello meglio non rivolgerti la parola. (Mettitela in culo la tua cazzo di firma perfettino di merda!)36750dennis 16:26, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Buffone lo dici a te stesso! Perfettino di merda ! Hai davvero rotto troppo i coglioni ! Ma chi cazzo ti credi di essere ? Ma perché non tiri le cuoia e mi fai una favore? --DarioAD 9:47, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Avanti Bastardo fammi vedere che cosa c'è che non va nella Wiki di Drawn Together Siognore !!!!! io lì sono il fondatore. BASTARDO! --DarioAD, 22:44, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Dimmi perché secondo te sono dei blog le pagine di Drawn Together, vieni nella wiki e fammi un segno in grassetto così forse capirò --DarioAD, 23:07, 2011 (UTC) Visto che parli tanto da persona a modo, voglio ricordarti che è da maleducati intromettersi in una conversazione quando nessuno ha chiesto il tuo parere. Se hai dei problemi con me me lo devi dire in faccia, nella mia zona di discussione. Tu consideri quella wiki una schifezza solo perché hai dei problemi personali con me. Facciamo una scommessa: se riesci a scrivere bene l'articolo di Captain Hero, traducendo il testo in inglese disponibile qui, non metterò piede qui per 3 mesi. Se sei un uomo ti consiglio di accettare e forse così potrai pubblicamente umiliarmi e dire a tutti che sono un buono a nulla totale. Se non accetti allora sei solo un lurido coniglio.--DarioAD, 12:18, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) Quindi rifiuti la scommessa! SEI UN CONIGLIO!!!!---DarioAD, 16:43, nov 16, 2011 (UTC) Si me ne vado ma ti dico una cosa: SEI UNO SPORCO BASTARDO FASCISTA!!!!!! VAI A FARTI FOTTERE E A TUTTI COLORO CHE LA PENSANO COME TE! COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGLIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Forum e altro Mi prometti che d'ora in poi non insulterai più gli utente? Non te lo chiedo da admin ma da amico. --Wittin te:Wittin|Wittin]] Senti mi stai rompendo i coglioni se non ti va bene come metto le immagini fallo tu allora scusami hai ragione mi sono comportato e da maleducato è ke ho avuto dei problemi in quei giorni ma ora è tutto a posto non mi va XD (la verità è ke non so farlo ) Aggeggio 20:53, feb 3, 2012 (UTC)aggeggioAggeggio 20:53, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) ANDATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RAGA ANDATE SU QUESTO SITO E DITE LA VOSTRA www.spcobra11.altervista.org lo potete trovare anche su GOOGLE DOVE POSSO TROVARE IMMAGINI DEI PIEDI DI TENTEN? DAI RISPONDETE PEZZO DI MERDAAAA SUKATI IL CAZZO (CM FA NARUTO)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 ciao vuoi diventare mi o amico Cose urgenti da fare e amministrazione Ciao, come procede l'amministrazione di questa wiki? Mi sembra che i contrasti con gli altri utenti continuino ad esserci e i contributi utili siano ancora pochi... A parte ciò, ritengo che ci siano delle cose urgenti e importanti da fare: * Rifare la home page * Creare un logo e uno sfondo decenti * Aggiornare il menù di navigazione in alto * Creare delle linee guida e metterle in evidenza in modo che vengano lette Questi sono compiti di un admin, ma mi pare che finora tu ti sia limitato a fare il cane da guardia qui, senza dare un valore aggiunto alla wiki... Che intenzioni hai? Se pensi di non essere in grado/di non avere tempo o voglia per fare ciò, credo che sia meglio revocarti i diritti di admin e trovare qualcun altro che ti sostituisca. Valuterò anche l'ipotesi di affiancarti un altro admin. [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] (contattami) 11:35, ago 23, 2013 (UTC) Un utente ha fatto vandalizzazione del genere " CAVOLATE " credendosi spiritoso immagino,inventando personaggi,jutsu e scemenze varie,perdipiu facendo di proposito anche errori grammaticali e ortografici che si possono definire inammissibili anche per un analfabeta che sta imparando a scrivere. Ha creato una pagina denominata " Abilità oculare innata-sharingan oscuro ", oltre a questo è andato pure a modificare pagine invece realmente esistenti e corrette come " Abilità Innata " aggiungendo le sue fesserie inventate. 151.56.159.173 19:32, set 24, 2013 (UTC) Ciao Meganoide,mi sono appena iscritto e devo ancora prenderci la mano con gli strumenti del sito. Ho piu o meno cercato di seguire le linee guida per caricare le immagini. Ma avrai notato che ho caricato 2 file inutili che poi non ho piu usato infatti, comunque nella pagina del Kamui è sparita l'immagine che raffigurava il doppio teletrasporto di Obito e Kakashi. Ho invece notato che sono rimaste l'intangibilità e l'altra dimensione,potrei chiederti come mai e sopratutto se ho fatto qualche determinato errore potresti gentilmente riportarmelo cosi la prossma volta non sbaglierò piu ? Ah comunque cordiali saluti e a presto Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 15:55, ott 6, 2013 (UTC) Sostituzione immagini provvederò alle sostituzioni a breve,anche se si tratta perlopiù di 3-4 immagini, generalmente utilizzo solo immagini dell'anime che tutt'al più miglioro rendendole piu definite cioe HD,che mi pare sia lecito. Comunque,praticamente tutte le wiki utilizzano "' fan art " '''io non sono solito ad adoperarle se non in casi rarissimi,capisco le regole ferree e non le voglio discutere,però non credo caschi il mondo,detto francamente non gliene frega niente a nessuno se usiamo fan art o meno. Anzi usare immagini in bianco e nero è una cosa bruttissima a livello estetico. Comunque farò come mi dici tu non discuto le regole,eppoi non è un problema ne ho usate proprio 2 o 3 del manga nella pagina di Obito e basta il resto è tutto anime,quindi rimuovero adesso stesso le 3 immagini del manga il resto è tutto apposto è roba dell'animeGalaxian explosion (discussioni) 14:54, ott 29, 2013 (UTC) Intendi l'immagine di Rin ? Era solo piu HD,ed era presa dall'anime non era roba del manga,ho usato degli effetti per migliorarne le tonalità non l'ho ricolorata. Puoi comunque avere ragione nel riprendermi dicendo che ho adoperato effetti che hanno migliorato la qualità eccessivamente rendendola troppo elevata. Ma non mi pare che sia un difetto. Se contiamo che tra la prima serie e shippuden c'è un abisso madornale di qualità. Mi hai detto di non usare immagini ricolorate dal manga e ok non l'ho fatto.Ho solo usato un immagine piu HD presa dall'anime,se non si puo fare dimmelo adesso e uso solo le versioni normali ma tieni presente che trovare immagini ben definite non è facile in tanti casi. Comunque parlando anche d'altro quel cavolo di vandalo demente che ha scritto FGFGDFGDGTYYU sulla pagina di Kabuto mi sta venendo voglia di schiacciarli la testa,non lo reggo piu ogni 4-5 giorni entra e scrive queste " PUTTANATE " su pagine a caso,mi domando se sia un adulto o un mocciosetto ma in entrambi i casi odio questo genere di vandalismo. Sarebbe bello se oltre al BAN gli potessimo mandare un virus a sta gente,cosi almeno non romperebbero piu l'anima e vivrebbero meno da parassiti quali sono. Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 01:53, ott 31, 2013 (UTC) Richiesta Salve. Ho tentato di creare un template decente, ma i miei tentativi hanno tutt'altro che un buon esito. Per questo ho provato a vedere se è possibile importare i template della wikia inglese. Apparentemente sì, solo che per poterle caricare su questa wiki bisogna essere Admin. Se non hai niente in contrario, potresti pensarci tu?--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:10, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) :Certo! Scusa se non te l'ho messo prima. A quanto ho capito dovresti andare qui http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Export. Se invece intendevi la main page eccola qui http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Narutopedia--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:43, nov 1, 2013 (UTC) ::Non c'è fretta. Avevo chiesto a un editor di template di Narutopedia (inglese) se era possibile importare i loro template: ha detto che non sarebbero funzionati su questa wiki senza le "estensioni" che erano invece presenti sulla wiki inglese. Mal che vada, io e Galaxian explosion ci arrangeremo con quel che c'è. Buona giornata.--JOA20 (discussioni) 10:29, nov 3, 2013 (UTC) Detto francamente...è peggio di prima -.-" grazie lo stesso per il lavoro fatto. Credi che sarebbe troppo chiedere aiuto a Leviathan89 in merito? Perché mi sono basato sul suo blog sulla community per provare a creare un template quindi sa come si fa...--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:53, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) :D'accordo, aspetterò. Buona serata.--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:49, nov 6, 2013 (UTC) Template I modelli che ho creato: !, Jutsu, !!, Gradient, Clear, Infobox Marye-chan, Carattere (Otogakure). Si prega di cancellare questo template. Vi ringrazio in anticipo.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 16:37, nov 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry XD . The templates are for pages of techniques and characters.--[[User:Marye-chan|'Marye-chan']] (Mensagens • ) 19:32, nov 26, 2013 (UTC) ciaooooooooo mi sono sbagliato, tutto risolto Salve, capo. Ho contattato un editor di template che mi ha detto che sarebbe capace di modificare il template Template:Infobox de personaje in modo da renderlo molto simile a quello di altissimo livello della wikia inglese. Mi ha detto di chiedere all'admin di bloccare la pagina del template in modo che solo gli admin possano modificarla.--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:03, dic 1, 2013 (UTC) Ciao! Mi sono permesso di modificare il Template:PD in modo da rendere questa wikia un pochino più professionale. Ho notato che ci sono un sacco di immagini "irregolari" (fanart, immagini con scritte, ecc.). Se riuscissi a creare un template che invia tali immagini a una categoria per cancellarle in massa, lo faresti (non so se sia possibile cancellare più immagini in una volta)?--JOA20 (discussioni) 17:32, dic 2, 2013 (UTC) :Come faccio a spostare i file a un altro nome? Le uniche opzioni che mi appaiono sono edit, history e replace.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:47, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Mi sa che non ho il diritto di rinominare i file. Apparentemente le uniche cose che posso farci sono editarli, visualizzarne la cronologia e rimpiazzarli con altri file.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:53, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) :::Mi dispiace, davvero. Vedrò di fare del mio meglio per togliere tutte le immagini inutili, senza licenza e fanart. Buona giornata.--JOA20 (discussioni) 12:56, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Re: Semplificazione template Dici? Penso che la wiki sia più completa se aggiungiamo anche queste informazioni, ma se dici che è inutile allora lascio perdere.--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:17, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) :Roger!--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:26, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Se non è chiedere troppo, posso sapere come fare per ottenere il diritto di rinominare le immagini?--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:33, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) :La vedo molto dura, allora ^_^ --JOA20 (discussioni) 16:37, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Dato che non posso farlo io, devo chiederti di spostare quest'immagine File:600px-Senju_Symbol.svg.png a File:Clan Senju.png . Se ti va bene, allora continuerò a segnalarti le immagini da rinominare e anche i nuovi nomi (perché ho in mente di fare un giochino coi template in modo che i simboli si "aggiungano" da soli.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:04, dic 3, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Cleaning Scriverò in questo paragrafo le pagine e i file da modificare. Ovviamente i file da eliminare li trovi nella Categoria:Immagini da eliminare. Se non è troppo, per favore cancella dalla lista le pagine e i file che hai già sistemato.--JOA20 (discussioni) 07:49, dic 4, 2013 (UTC) Pagine da cancellare File da spostare Sto editando anche le pagine che contengono le immagini, per cui per favore segui alla lettera i miei suggerimenti ^_^--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:24, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) '''N.B.' c'è un'altra immagine con lo stesso nome nella categoria immagini da eliminare File:800px-Land of Fang.jpg → File:Paese della Zanna.jpg File:Vogelreich.jpg→File:Paese degli Uccelli.jpg File:Mikoto,_Fugaku,_Itachi_&_Sasuke.png → Famiglia di Sasuke.png File:Sasuke_in_Cursed_Seal_Level_2_2.jpg → File:Sasuke Shippuden Segno Maledetto.jpg File:Cursed_Seal_Sasuke_%26_Anko.png → File:Segno Maledetto del Cielo.png File:Wind-entrance.jpg → File:Ingresso Villaggio della Sabbia.jpg File:Wind-kazekage.jpg → File:Dimora del Kazekage.jpg File:Wind-graveyard.jpg → File:Cimitero della Sabbia.jpg File:800px-Curse_Sealing_Step_1.png → File:Sigillo della Maledizione.png File:800px-Finger_Engraving_Seal.jpg → File:Jiraiya scrive col chakra.jpg File:Fang-mountains.jpg → File:Montagne della Zanna.jpg File:Bird-capital.jpg → File:Capitale del Paese degli Uccelli.jpg File:800px-Land_of_Birds.jpg → File:Palazzo degli Uccelli.jpg File:800px-Land_of_the_Moon.jpg → File:Paese della Luna.jpg File:Moon-palace.jpg → File:Palazzo della Luna.jpg File:Moon-port.jpg → File:Porto della Luna.jpg File:Moon-city.jpg → File:Villaggio della Luna.jpg File:Chakra_Moulding_Diagram_(Normal).png → File:Impastare il chakra.png File:Cinco_colas_Anime.jpg → File:Kokuo.jpg File:Dos colas.png → File:Matatabi.png File:Escuadron_de_Ocho_Hombres.jpg → File:Squadra degli Otto Inseguitori.jpg File:Hhh.jpg → File:Volo del Dio del Fulmine.jpg File:Immagine3.jpg → File:Cappello dell'Hoshikage.jpg File:Infuuin kai.png → File:Liberazione del Sigillo dell'Ombra.png File:438px-Kyuubi_Naruto2.jpg → File:Naruto Prima Versione.jpg File:450px-Great_Ball_Rasengan.png → File:Rasengan Superiore.png File:599px-Odama_rasengan.jpg → File:Rasengan Gigante.jpg Problema sul concetto di "fanart" Ho chiesto aiuto a Galaxian explosion, che ha detto che vanno considerate fanart anche tutte le icone (vale a dire le immagini che vanno inserite nei template). In effetti non ha torto, però ritengo che sia meglio tenere le icone. Qual è il tuo parere in merito?--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:20, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) :Va bene. Al massimo tirerò fuori la questione quando avremo finito di ripulire la wiki.--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:54, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Scusa, rimedio subito.--JOA20 (discussioni) 20:57, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) :::Fatto. Scusa per il disturbo.--JOA20 (discussioni) 21:20, dic 5, 2013 (UTC) Devo ammettere che ho le idee un po' confuse su quali immagini intendi...sai dirmi più o meno quali sarebbero?--JOA20 (discussioni) 00:49, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ho controllato i tuoi contributi e sistemato le immagini che avevi spostato. Ma adesso sembra esserci un problema con i template. Comunque per "oggi" sarà meglio che stacchi. Buonanotte!--JOA20 (discussioni) 01:00, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) Ma io ho imparato a mettere la licenza. forse ti riferisci alle altre imm dove pensavo di aver capito però se guardi la mia imm ultime e con licenzaAlessandroaccorsi(discussioni)) 13:24, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) :Oggi ho cercato di sfoltire le immagini senza categoria...un incubo. Dannati quelli che hanno caricato tutte quelle immagini senza mettere la licenza, la categoria e con nomi ridicoli! Specie quel DarioAD che si vantava talmente tanto da scrivere che le aveva caricate lui!--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:24, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) ma io mi firmo, non la vedete la mia firma, la metto sempre!!!!Alessandroaccorsi (discussioni) 19:35, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) Una piccola curiosità...se ti chiedessi di cancellare TUTTE le immagini su questa wiki, lo faresti?--JOA20 (discussioni) 19:47, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) :Già...il problema è che in mezzo alle 2500 immagini presenti ce ne sono facciamo 600-700 buone che verrebbero comunque ricaricate. Voglio soprattutto capire quanto tempo ti porterebbe via fare un'operazione così drastica.--JOA20 (discussioni) 21:02, dic 6, 2013 (UTC) Modello di Template personaggio * Nome: *Kanji *Romaji *Soprannome/Pseudonimo: *Debutto Manga: *Debutto Anime/OAV/Movie: *Debutto videogiochi: *Specie: *Età: *Statura: *Peso: *Gruppo sanguigno: *Data di nascita: *Segni particolari: *Stato vitale: *Stato Sentimentale: *Stato Famigliare: *Stato di occupazione: *Stato residenziale: *Maestri: *Team: *Compagni: *Abilità innata: *Evocazione tecnica del richiamo: *Cercoterio: * Armi: *Elementi Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 10:57, dic 7, 2013 (UTC)Mi rendo conto che comunque sia difficoltoso realizzarlo Galaxian explosion (discussioni) 10:49, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) :A essere sincero, non ci avevo nemmeno pensato a diventare amministratore. Soprattutto dopo aver letto i tuoi ultimi messaggi sulla bacheca mia e di Galaxian explosion, ho capito che ne ho da fare di strada per arrivare al tuo livello. Ok, continuiamo cosi!--JOA20 (discussioni) 07:11, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) :Posso chiederti solo per oggi di cancellare tutte le immagini nella categoria:Immagini da eliminare? Che ho come la sensazione di aver quasi finito con l'aggiungere la categoria a immagini sprovviste di essa...--JOA20 (discussioni) 08:10, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) Dovrei aver finito di aggiungere categoria e licenza alle immagini. Adesso cosa mi suggerisci di fare, a parte rinominare le immagini con nomi assurdi?--JOA20 (discussioni) 16:53, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) Scusate se sono pignolo ma dobbiamo stare attenti anche agli orrori ortograficiMadarama (discussioni)Madarama :Non ci sono problemi con la questione amministratore. Se ti va bene continuerò a suggerirti come rinominare le immagini. Ho chiesto a Utente:KiumaruHamachi che problemi c'erano con il Template:Infobox Personaggio, e ha detto che non è tanto strano che ci siano problemi simili, ma dovrebbe risistemarsi tutto in un paio di giorni. Oltre a riordinare i paragrafi, cancellerò i red link e cose così.--JOA20 (discussioni) 18:15, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) Amministratore Ti offendo se provo a chiedere nella community se posso diventare amministratore?--JOA20 (discussioni) 22:33, dic 7, 2013 (UTC) :Se è una perdita di tempo allora non lo faccio. Al massimo ci penserai tu quando sarai diventato burocrate. Buona giornata.--JOA20 (discussioni) 08:17, dic 8, 2013 (UTC) Spoileroso Galaxian explosion ha detto che il layout delle pagine personaggi è buono, ma ritiene che ci siano delle sezioni che rischiano di "spoilerare" quello che c'è scritto più sotto. Mi è venuto in mente che si potrebbe applicare quel metodo che usa la wiki inglese di OnePiece per separare le varie sezioni, come Generale, Abilità, Relazioni...non so se mi spiego.--JOA20 (discussioni) 13:01, dic 8, 2013 (UTC) perche hai cancellato lo schizzo su Naruto???????????